


Red Rose or White Rose - Chap. 9

by S_taeng



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_taeng/pseuds/S_taeng
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 6





	Red Rose or White Rose - Chap. 9

红玫瑰还是白玫瑰

朱砂痣还是白月光

\----------------------------------------------

「承完，我明天搭飞机回来，回来后我去接艺琳，顺便我们4个人一起吃顿饭」

「4个人？欧尼，你和她一起回来了？」

「嗯，回来了」

走进竹林深处，浓厚的森林氛围，让人猜不出原来这竟然是一家融合了日式铁板烧和西式料理的创意餐厅。

孙承完牵着裴柱现和金艺琳到达的时候，发现座位上只有金泰妍一个人。

“嗯？欧尼，你爱人呢？”

“去了洗手间。承完，厉害哦，我去一趟美国回来，你都和裴护士长在一起了。”

孙承完被金泰妍打趣得耳朵都红了，有点不知所措。金泰妍是她进入M电视台后，就认识的大前辈，也一直都对她很好，所以这次金泰妍带了爱人回来首尔说要一起吃饭时，她也想着带裴柱现去见见金泰妍。

“Dae Dae又在欺负小后辈。”

一位穿着浅蓝色牛仔外套和卡其色小脚裤的女士缓缓的走来，有着空气刘海的深棕色大波浪卷发，再配上其宛如弯月般的笑眼，格外引人瞩目。

突然孙承完一个闷哼，微皱着眉头望了望裴柱现，裴柱现则是一脸坦然，仿佛在桌下掐孙承完大腿的那人不是她似的。

“来，介绍一下，我女朋友，Stephanie Hwang…帕尼啊，这是我在电视台最看重的后辈…”

“Wendy Shon，and my girlfriend，Irene Bae…Pleased to meet you。”

“承完…”

“I am Young One。”

“young one？”

孙承完主动站起伸出右手和黄美英打招呼，稍稍激动的模样让金泰妍和裴柱现都有些不快。不过金泰妍很快便因孙承完的那句话而释然了，但裴柱现则有些疑惑。

“柱现欧尼，泰妍欧尼的女朋友是美国独立歌手Tiffany Young，我以前在多伦多的时候，就很喜欢听她的歌曲了！”

“你们好，我比你们稍大一丢丢，你们喊我帕尼欧尼，就好。”

“承完，没想到你竟然是帕尼的粉丝，我还是第一次知道呢。”

“我也有点吓到呢，刚刚还以为自己认错了，毕竟Tiffany Young一直都是以金发碧眼大红唇进行歌唱活动。”

孙承完像是化身小粉丝一样，喋喋不休的说着以前读书时期如何爱听帕尼欧尼的歌曲，即使回到韩国，也一直有默默关注。不过即使再怎么兴奋，也没有忘记照顾一旁的裴柱现。

但裴柱现内心还是有点不快，毕竟女朋友坐在隔壁却一直滔滔不绝的说着另一个女人，哪怕是偶像也不可以。不过她能够明确的看出孙承完看帕尼欧尼的眼神中只有欣赏，而看着她的时候，是浓浓又化不开的爱。

“承完，我今天特意带了一支很好的红酒过来，你不是挺爱喝红酒的吗？要不要现在一起品尝一下？”

“泰妍欧尼，你不是不能喝酒吗？”

“你和柱现一起陪帕尼喝嘛。”

“泰妍欧尼…她待会还要开车，还是我陪帕尼欧尼喝吧。”

裴柱现不敢直视对面两道戏谑的目光，脸微微有点烫，但是桌下手中传来的热度更烫。

口上说着能喝3瓶烧酒的裴柱现，喝不到半瓶红酒，便开始微醺了，身子不自觉的越挺越直。

所以趁着裴柱现完全醉过去之前，孙承完就带着裴柱现先行离去，离开之前，金泰妍还对她大喊加油，虽然不太理解为什么不说再见而说加油。

裴柱现在孙承完扶她回家的时候，就已经有些许清醒了，毕竟本来也没喝得太醉，而且她只是不习惯喝红酒而已。

躺在沙发上的裴柱现突然感到额头一阵温热，慢慢睁开眼，发现孙承完好像正打算解开她的衬衫扣子，吓得孙承完立马有些结巴的说着。

“欧尼…我…我不是…你…你别……”

裴柱现用力的拉过孙承完，使得孙承完完全趴在她身上，再紧紧的圈住孙承完的腰，鼻尖嗅了嗅孙承完身上的味道，是她最喜欢的味道，特别的甜。

“柱现~”

听着孙承完微微压着声音喊着她的名字，裴柱现觉得心有点痒痒的。自从在一起后，总是要顾忌着金艺琳这个小孩子，所以两人别说发生亲密关系，只是简单的亲吻都搞得像是偷情似的。

座地灯暗黄的光线，照射出孙承完那分明的棱角，初见时还有点肉肉的小脸，感觉都瘦了，不是说谈恋爱都会幸福肥的吗？

“承完，你怎么好像瘦了。”

“因为你。”

孙承完说完便一把横抱起裴柱现进房，吓得裴柱现双手立马环住孙承完的脖颈，静静的偎入孙承完的怀中，听着那强劲又快速的心跳声。

孙承完轻轻的放下裴柱现在床上，深如墨般的双眸盯得裴柱现想躲进被窝里，孙承完暗自笑着刚刚明明还主动又稍微强势的裴柱现，现在却弱了几分，忍不住让她想逗趣。

“既然欧尼想睡了，那我就先回去咯。”

孙承完假装要离去，顿时就被裴柱现紧紧的抱住腰。孙承完感受到腰间一紧，对着裴柱现便是轻佻的挑一挑眉。

让裴柱现羞得涨红了脸，又带点气，孙承完恶劣的行径让她真的想把她一脚踢下床，可惜就是双腿现在有点软而无力。不过还是努力的抬起了腿，正准备踢出去的时候，却被孙承完一把握住。

孙承完右手握住裴柱现那嫩滑的玉足，作势般从白腻的小腿一路闻上那绯红的脖颈儿。裴柱现早已被孙承完喷洒出的气息弄得全身僵直，不敢乱动，欲张嘴说些什么时，却被孙承完狠狠的吻住了。

“唔……嗯……”

全身酥麻的感觉让裴柱现忍不住压抑的呻吟，似是拒绝，又似是迎合。

孙承完渐渐转移阵地，让裴柱现能稍稍呼吸一下，但是却一颗一颗的咬开了裴柱现身上的衬衫扣子，右手偷偷的滑进裴柱现的背部悄悄的解开束缚。

在裴柱现只是仰着头大口呼吸的一瞬，便发生了翻天覆地的变化。孙承完快速的扔掉裴柱现胸前的束缚，俯身便努力的吸吮。

孙承完肆意的埋头苦干，霸道的种下自己的痕迹，每一寸芳泽都不愿放过。右手悄悄的在裴柱现的肚脐画起了圈圈，感觉到裴柱现微微的弓身后，便迅速的解开她的牛仔裤扣子，拉下。

裴柱现感觉到孙承完的右手在作怪，陌生的刺激感，让她不禁夹紧大腿根部。但是孙承完却仿佛早已猜到裴柱现的举动似的，膝盖先一步挤进了她的双腿间，微微弓起，摩擦。

“啊……”

裴柱现情不自禁的呻吟声让孙承完更加冲动，右手扯下双腿间最后的阻碍，毫无阻隔的打转按压。

“啊……承完……别……别……”

裴柱现感觉到自己下面像水流般湿润，有点害怕，异样的感觉充斥全身，又有点颤抖。

孙承完听到裴柱现那有点抖又断续的声音，也不敢乱动了，她感觉到裴柱现的紧张不安。

“乖…不怕…我们不做了…乖…”

孙承完紧紧的抱住裴柱现，右手从双腿间移动到了背部，不停的轻抚。担心裴柱现还是很害怕，便想着帮她重新穿好衣裤。

“别动…你就这样抱着我…”

裴柱现偎依在孙承完的怀抱里，尝试慢慢的呼吸。她刚刚真的好怕，她以为自己做好了所有的准备，但是在这一刻真的来临的时候，她又觉得自己好像没有准备好。

她听着孙承完那疾速的心跳声，还有微喘的呼吸声。觉得孙承完真的很好，都来到最后一步了，也还能因为顾及她的情绪而停下来，甚至决定放弃。

不过看到孙承完的白衬衫还好好的穿在身上，又感到有点不满了，凭什么她都被脱光了似的，孙承完身上的衣服还完好无缺。

裴柱现嘟起小嘴，双手拼命的解开孙承完的衬衫扣子，嘴里仿佛在嘟囔着什么。

脱去孙承完的衬衫后，裴柱现被孙承完那腹部的马甲线吸引了，不由得伸手摸摸，心想这小破孩难怪瘦了，原来是去举铁了，不仅腹部有着明显的马甲线，就连手臂线条也很明显的帅气。

孙承完被裴柱现摸的直咽口水，毕竟裴柱现胸前的赤裸裸也一直让她视觉上受冲击，加上腹部不停的被抚摸，异样感加强，好想做坏事。

裴柱现清楚听到孙承完吞口水的声音，不由自主的又使劲窝进了孙承完的怀里。

“够了，现儿…”

孙承完低沉的嗓音让裴柱现感觉到别样的性感，不仅磁性又带些压抑。

孙承完觉得真的自作自受，如果能全身安然而退，她定是当代柳下惠了。

“承完，你爱不爱我～”

“傻瓜，我肯定爱你啊。”

“你一定不能不要我～”

“我怎么可能不要你，乱想什么呢，我还怕你会不要我呢。”

“孙承完。”

“记住你说过的话。”

“要是有一天你敢不要我…”

“没有这样的一天，要真有这一天，我便不得好…”

裴柱现不想听到那个字，她害怕，她要和孙承完好好的一起活到老，待到白发苍苍也要一直在一起。

“爱我吧，承完。”

孙承完望着裴柱现坚定不移的目光，紧紧的抱住，这个女人怎么就这么可爱得让人爱不释手呢，明明就还在害怕。

为了让裴柱现放松一些，孙承完缓缓的将彼此的衣裤全都脱掉，赤裸相对时的拥抱能感应到彼此深深相爱的那颗心。

裴柱现感觉到孙承完在胡乱的吸吮着她身上的每一处，又感觉到从腰间到下方，都有着一只怪手在游动，游走之处都仿佛被火燃烧似的热烫。突然，下面最柔嫩的那一处传来阵阵揉捏感，她觉得自己的脑海瞬间一片空白，顿时所有意志都化为乌有。

孙承完悄无声息的到处点火，来到目的地的时候，也没有急躁的就想进入，而是慢慢的揉搓挑逗，感受那湿润的滑腻，原来是这种触感。孙承完不愧是个好学的学霸，这时候用手感受完了触觉，还往那处用着五官去感受着视觉，嗅觉和味觉。

裴柱现感觉到孙承完的视线聚集在她那里，害羞的反射性又想聚拢双腿，但是孙承完喷出的热气刺激得她那里的嫩肉一阵收缩，接着感应到那里的嫩肉被孙承完吮住舔舐的时候，瞬间觉得自己仿佛失禁了一般。羞耻感无限放大，薄弱的意识已经完全沦陷在情欲的漩涡中。

孙承完觉得时机已到，便伸手探入那早已泛滥的蜜处，茫然的探索之间，触到了一层阻隔。孙承完顿了顿，她知道这是什么，也知道再进行下去意味着什么，但她还是有点犹豫了。

满脸潮红的裴柱现还沦陷在漩涡之时，却发现孙承完停了下来，那迷惘的眼神让她主动的抓住孙承完的手指往更深处前进。

“啊…！”

真的很疼，身子无法自控的战栗，紧咬着下唇，眼角也不自觉的渗出泪水。

孙承完望到裴柱现紧咬下唇，便主动的亲吻过去。她要将所有的歉意都吻去，她实在是不够有勇气又没有用，都这个时候了，竟然还犹豫不前。重新夺回主动权，想做得更好，毕竟别人常说第一次真的很重要，如果第一次留下的印象很差，也会影响之后的性福生活。不再犹豫，一边用着指腹在深处轻揉，按捏着。另一边温柔的亲吻着裴珠泫，甜言蜜语的哄着她。

裴柱现觉得痛楚渐渐的散去，取而代之的却是那浓郁的快感。她能清晰地感受到孙承完的手指在她那里时不时的揉捏按压，又时不时的抽插摩擦，时而快又时而慢，身子像是被蚂蚁啃噬般的酥酥麻麻。

孙承完不停的深入浅出，前进后退。手指滑进时用指尖快速勾过内壁，撤离时又缓慢的用指甲划过嫩肉，最终在花瓣位揉搓。

裴柱现在快感中沉沦，身子迷离的随着孙承完的指尖而摆动。不加掩饰的呻吟声带给了孙承完更大的鼓励，孙承完开始如暴风雨般疯狂的抽插。裴柱现感受到自己的身子像是被贯穿了一般，不自觉的挺直身接而大力的在孙承完背后随意的勾画。

蜜汁犹如泄洪般泄出，尖叫声也随之泻出。裴柱现全身无力而酸软的躺着，听着孙承完趴在她身上大口的喘息，彼此的喘息声交织着。

香汗淋漓的裴柱现以为第一次就这样结束时，才发现原来漫长的今夜才刚刚开始，孙承完终究是个年轻气盛的少年啊。

裴柱现见孙承完主动架起她那酸软无力的双腿到肩上，俯身便是新一轮的开始，身子不自觉的全盘接受。但是她还是被这羞耻的姿势完全刺激着，全身变得更加粉红并颤抖着。被孙承完固定着不能移动的双腿，明显可见孙承完的每一个举动，看到她如何的用着她的手指在自己最柔软的蜜穴中进出，湿滑的蜜汁沾染在她的手指上，每次都带出一丝丝银丝，不由得意识再次随之涣散。

最终，裴柱现溃不成军，全身抽搐继而无力的昏睡了过去。而孙承完轻轻为她拭去额头的香汗，感受着自己后背的火辣辣。

终于，她的白玫瑰在她的指尖绽放，染上点点晕红。


End file.
